


Find Him

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gumshoe Magnus, week 6: Film Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus Bane, disillusioned PI, has a surprise waiting at his office. He’s not a huge fan of those.





	Find Him

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

The streets of Brooklyn were achingly familiar in the dull early morning, the piles of litter overrunning the trash cans speaking to a late night of partying for many of its residents. Magnus Bane pulled his scarf up around his face and braced himself as he turned into the brutal October wind, whilst fallen leaves danced in vortices along the sidewalk, as if in a futile attempt to escape the drudgery of city life.

The door to his building offered some respite from the chill air, the creak when it opened some small comfort, and the musty smell of the lobby soothing. It didn’t take long to retrieve his post, the usual collection of bills and fliers. Magnus stuffed them in his pocket as he trudged to the stairs. Something to deal with later, ideally after a numbing amount of whisky.

Everything seemed as it always was as he walked down the corridor to his office, the tiles the same old faded brown they always were, the plaster cracks and peeling paper on the wall unchanged, and yet….Magnus had survived long enough living on his instincts to not ignore the prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Instinctively he reached for his trusty 45.

The shadow that crossed the glass fronted door declaring Magnus Bane PI confirmed his instincts were, once again, correct. Flinging open the door he aimed his weapon.

“Mr Bane, I promise you, there’s no need for that.”

The woman spoke softly, a hint of an accent, perhaps Spanish. Her dark hair fell in perfectly styled waves around her shoulders accentuating her beautiful face. This was a woman who knew the power she had over men, everything about her screamed it, from the skin tight, blood red, dress that hugged her ample curves, to the skyscraper stilettos she tapped gracefully on the floor. Magnus had met women like her before, high society, heiresses, used to getting their own way. If there was one thing he could thank Camille for it was a lingering immunity to falling under their spell.

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he holstered the gun, shrugging off his coat and hanging it by the door.

“You broke in” 

“The door was open.”

“No it wasn’t”

The woman just laughed. Magnus walked over to the filing cabinet, grabbed the glass and bottle inside and poured himself a drink.

The woman said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow.

“Happy hour somewhere.” Magnus raised his glass before downing the liquid.

“I need you to find someone.” The woman reached into her handbag and pulled out a cheque book, scrawling in it briefly before tearing out a cheque and handing it over. 

Magnus kept his expression blank as he settled down behind his desk. He ran his finger over the name at the bottom of the cheque before looking up.

“So who d’you want me to find Miss Lightwood?”

“My brother, Alec.” 

“And if he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Just make sure he’s safe.” 


End file.
